The Yule Ball Series
by GrangerGlitz
Summary: The Yule Ball from the Patil Twins' POV. Bad at summaries. Just read. Won't do u harm...
1. Chapter 1

**The Yule Ball**

**Part 1**

_Disclaimer: If, I'm JK, I'd be spending my time shopping, not writing some stupid fanfics._

_Author's note: This is my first fic, don't be too harsh on me. Please review. :p_

_Ratings: T_

_Summary: The Yule Ball; from the Patil Twins' POV_

**Parvati's Diary:**

Monday, December 12th

OMG!!!

McGonagall told us that as a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts is hosting a Yule Ball!

Oh, I REALLY hope Harry would ask me…

That'd be so much fun! I mean, I'd have something to brag about…

'Hey, Harry Potter just asked me 2 go 2 the ball with him!'

And every single girl would be jealous of me!

And even better, the champions n their partners will lead the opening dance!!!

Joke of the day:

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance 4 all of us to - er – let our hair down"

Goodness knows when is the last time McGonagall let her hair down….:D

I wonder if any1 would ask Granger…I'm not being mean, it's just that she's such a book worm…

Oh well, enough 4 today….

Parvati Patil


	2. Chapter 2

**The Yule Ball**

**Part 2**

_Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter……….in my dreams……_

_Author's note: This is just my version of the Yule Ball, no plot_

_Ratings: T_

_Summary: The Yule Ball; from the Patil Twins' POV_

**Padma's Diary:**

Wednesday, December 14th

Dear Diary,

Oh no! Hogwarts is hosting a Yule Ball….

Goodness knows I'm a terrible dancer!

I'll bet 1000 Galleons that I'd be the only girl in Hogwarts who wouldn't have a date….oh, n perhaps Hermione Granger….

She's as much of a bookworm as I am, maybe even more….but at least she's pretty, even though she really needs to tame her hair….

Bet Parvati's excited about all this, she probably already have a date, since she's so pretty n all that. It's kind of weird, seeing that we look identical, that we're complete opposites.

Parvati's that flirty girl kind of way but I'm more absorbed in my studies. Guess that's why I'm a Ravenclaw…

Well, I guess I'll just have 2 wait n see…

Gotta go finish my Charms essay…

Padma P.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Yule Ball**

**Part 3**

_Disclaimer: Everything belogs to JK, the one and only author of the HP series._

_Author's note: This is just my version of the Yule Ball, no plot_

_Ratings: T_

_Summary: The Yule Ball; from the Patil Twins' POV_

**Parvati's Diary:**

Monday, December 20th

Dear Diary,

Dean asked me to go to the Ball with him.

What should I do? I'm still hoping that Harry would ask me…

But then again, he's not showing any signs of wanting to ask me.

I also heard that he asked Cho Chang, that pretty Asean girl from Ravenclaw. But apparently, she turned him down for Cedric Diggory.

I don't blame her, Cedric's HOT!!!

From what Hermione told me, both Harry n Ron are still dateless.

So what should I do with Dean? Turn him down? Or go to the Ball with him? Truthfully, I prefer guys with white skin.

I think I'll turn him down … (sighs)

After all, if Harry doesn't ask me, I can always go off with Poliakoff, he's from Durmstrang. But he has revolting table manners…

I wonder how Padma's doing…

Parvati P.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Yule Ball**

**Part 4**

_Disclaimer: Everything belogs to JK, the one and only author of the HP series._

_Author's note: This is just my version of the Yule Ball, no plot_

_Ratings: T_

_Summary: The Yule Ball; from the Patil Twins' POV_

**Padma's Diary:**

Wednesday, December 21st

Dear Diary,

What should I do?

It's only 6 more days before the Yule Ball and I'm still dateless!

It would be so embarrassing if u don't have a date…

Maybe I just shouldn't go, most girls already have their dates…

Even Hermione had a date, Ginny told me that yesterday…

But guess what?

Surprise, surprise, Parvati's as dateless as I am!

Not that I'm happy about it! She looks downright miserable.

I nearly ran off crying when she asked me whether or not I have a date. I thought that she was so tactless, but that was b4 she said she's dateless as well…

Ok, I've made up my mind. If somebody asks me, then I'll go. But if no one does, I'm not going.

It's X'mas after all, I should cheer up a bit.

Padma P.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Yule Ball**

**Part 5**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Author's note: This is just my version of the Yule Ball, no plot_

_Ratings: T_

_Summary: The Yule Ball; from the Patil Twins' POV_

**Parvati's Diary:**

Saturday, December 24th

Dear Diary,

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

HARRY POTTER JUST ASKED ME 2 GO 2 THE BALL WITH HIM!!!

My dreams came true! And even better… Harry asked if Padma would go with Ron! (I found out that she was dateless)

This is so exciting!

I really can't wait for tomorrow!

And believe it or not, Hermione's got herself a date faster than me!

No 1 knows who's her mysterious date though…

Maybe its Neville? But he's going with Ginny.

Lavender's going with Seamus. Eeeww, honestly, I don't think much of her taste in boys.

Well, gotta get ev'rything ready 4 tomorrow!

Parvati P.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Yule Ball**

**Part 6**

_Disclaimer: I think just the simple 'I do not own Harry Potter' would suffice._

_Author's note: This is just my version of the Yule Ball, no plot_

_Ratings: T_

_Summary: The Yule Ball; from the Patil Twins' POV_

**Padma's Diary:**

Saturday, December 24th

Dear Diary,

OMG! I'm soooooo happy!

I get 2 go 2 the ball after all! I honestly can't believe Parvati found me a date….with Ronald Weasley…..

I guess it's OK, he's not disgusting or anything n I can dance with other guys during the Ball. It's just that he's not exactly 'handsome' is he?

But then again, I'm not what u'd call overly pretty either, so I'll settle with him…

Parvati would be going with Harry, HARRY POTTER!!!!

I really hope I'm in her shoes, but its OK.

Oh, n Mandy's going with Terry Boot, Morag n Lisa r going with Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Su Li's going home 4 X'mas.

Her parents r really protective of her.

Padma P.


End file.
